Chances
by Twilight.AliceCullen07
Summary: Bella Swan is the typical quiet girl who had a crush on Edward Cullen, the jock. But Edward turns her down. 5 years later, Bella comes back from college and they meet again. Will Edward feel something for the "new" Bella? OOC, Bx?


A/N: This is my second fanfic story. Yay! \:D/ I'm sorry if I couldn't continue my other story, but I'll just leave it open for a while just in case I get in the mood to write and continue.

Now I know what Ms. Stephenie Meyer feels about Midnight Sun. It's so hard to continue a story when you know that your heart isn't in the right state at the moment. Enough with the sappy drama I'm writing. Let's go on with the story. I hope you all like it. Enjoy! =)

The characters are all owned by Stephenie Meyer and I just own... Well, the rest of the story.

Chapter 1: Bella

"There he is." I whispered to Alice who was reading Teen Vogue again. "Why does he look so hot when he does that." I take in a deep breath and continue to savor the sight before me.

"Uh huh" Alice said, still not looking up from the damn magazine.

"Psssstttt.. Alice. Look up! Prada shoes on the way." I whispered again.

"Where?" She frantically searched the area but then she stopped and turned her head to glare at me. "There is no Prada shoes is there? You just want me to ogle my own brother!" She screeched at me at the top of her lungs.

"Ssssshhhhhh! Someone might hear you." I covered her mouth with my hand.

"And you know.. I just really like him." I said and looked down at my sneakers, totally mortified that I felt so deep for someone who doesn't even know how to pronounce my name right. I looked at the field again and sighed. He was doing push-ups now.

"I really don't want to break your heart again, Bell. But haven't I told you he's taken already?" She said through my hand. She then removed it and clutched it with both her hands. "I mean, I know you're very... loyal to him. But I just don't want you to get hurt." Like right on cue, Lauren grabbed Edward's face and then kissed it fervently.

"Ouch. There goes my lunch." I muttered.

Here we are again at the favorite time of my day, sitting on this picnic table with a good view of the soccer field, feeling the Graduation atmosphere and watching Edward Cullen do his thing, and of course the occasional making out with his bimbo of a girlfriend Lauren Mallory. On the outside it would make me gag, but on the inside, I just want to rip her blonde extensions out. So, okay. That was really violent, but, I have my reasons. When you're in love with someone who's just insanely perfect, with defined abs and a sparkling smile, and you're some hideous girl with the typical glasses-books-glasses-more books and is as tall as a baby tree, your life is one hell of a party.

"Come on, let's go to my house to clear your mind." She pulled my hand, breaking my trance.

"Edward!" She called. "I'm going home already. See you at dinner?"

He just nodded at her direction then returned to kissing his bimbo. She tugged at my arm and I followed her without complaint, but my eyes never left the scene before me.

"Cheer up, Bella. At least you know the difference between a hoe and a bimbo." And with that, I lighted up. We both entered her car at the same time and I immediately turned on her radio as soon as she turned the engine on. I looked for a song that would fit with what I'm feeling right now.

"Oh my God, Isabella. _Teardrops On My Guitar_? Are you _that _insane about him?" She clutched the steering wheel tightly with both her hands and stared at me with incredulous eyes. And of course there was the raised perfect eyebrows.

"Don't use my first name against me,_ Mary_." I pretended to sneer her first name. "And no! It just so happens that the station I chose had that song." She then gave me the look that said: I'm-Not-Buying-It-Missy-If-You-Don't-Tell-Me-Now-I-Will-Force-You-To-Tell-Me. "Come on! Give me some credibility here!" I raised my hands in exasperation. Still acting mad and insulted.

"Whatever." She drove out of the lot and sped down the highway.

Luckily, she concentrated on her driving and kept quiet the whole ride. I, on the other hand, was thinking deeply about the whole Edward thing. We weren't exactly "friends", but at least he _somewhat_ knew my name. That's a good start. And he smiles at me whenever we pass by each other at school. Or was he smiling at Alice who was always with me? And then I suddenly remembered that Graduation was up next week. I suddenly froze in my seat. Next week. Only eight days to go with Edward. I have to do something.

"Hey, Bell. We're here already. Want me to carry you out of the car? But I have to warn you, I'm much smaller than you are." Alice joked at me and laughed her head off, her pealing laughter echoing inside the car. I just stared at her and then got out of the car in silence.

"Come on, Bella. It was just a joke! Don't be like that! You know I still love you." She caught up with me instantly and wrapped her tiny arms around my waist. I smiled and we walked to the door together with hands wrapped in each others waist.

"Hello, Girls! How was you day?" Esme greeted us at the door.

"It was fine. Nothing really exciting." I said.

"Well, I hope this excites you." She brought Alice and I to the sofa and asked us to wait and she immediately went upstairs to fetch something. She came out carrying a big box covered in a bright blue wrapper.

"This is just a little something I wanted to give you before you go to college, and an advance birthday present." She winked at me and urged me to open the box. With teary eyes, I slowly and silently opened the box and I gasped at what was inside. "Esme... I'm so grateful. Thank you." Fresh tears then rolled down my cheeks as I smiled at the mother and daughter. I brought the magnificent articles out and caressed it with care. It was a wide selection of books that I've been dying to read. I told Alice that I was saving up some cash so I can buy some of it, but I wasn't expecting she would take it as a hint that I asked her to buy _all_ of it.

"It's my pleasure, Dear. And of course that's just the birthday present." She said with delight.

"I'm sorry. What?" I turned my head to look at her with questioning eyes.

"I said that that's just your birthday present. Look further down the box, Bella. You'll see the Graduation gift from all of us." She smiled warmly. I dug deeper into the box and touched something smooth. It was another box. It couldn't be. No. They wouldn't buy me that. But once again, I was wrong. I brought out a MacBook Pro and I gasped even louder.

"Oh no, Esme. The laptop is too much. The books are enough for me. I can't take that." I lightly shoved the box back to Esme but the emotion on her eyes showed that she wouldn't take no for answer.

"Believe me, Dear. This is a gift. This would greatly help you in college and it would keep you connected to Charlie and Renée." Then Alice coughed. "Of course, we wouldn't want to forget Alice." She smiled at both of us. And I really felt like she was my mother.

"Bella, I'm really gonna miss you. You don't know how hard it is for me. We're gonna go to different colleges and I... I'm just gonna miss you." She sniffled and tears slid down her beautiful face.

"Oh, Alice." I removed the box and the books on my lap and immediately hugged my petite, little friend. "You know that I'll always call. And remember, you have Jasper coming with you, right?" I whispered comforting words to her and gently patted her back.

"But it wouldn't be the same! I can't bring him shopping with me! He's a man!" She said with a cute, blubbering voice.

"You can just _force_ him to come with you like what you do with _me_." And then I heard a musical chuckle from the door. And there he was, in all his sweaty glory.

"Hello, Edward. As you can see, the girls are having their reassurances with each other. Care to join them?" Esme asked with raised eyebrows.

"No, it's okay. I'm gonna take a shower. Hey, Alice. Ella." Edward said while climbing up the large staircase. That was painful.

"It's Bella, douche!" She called at him angrily. "Man, he's forgetful isn't he?" Alice uttered to me, trying to convince me that he was just _forgetful._

"Don't mind him, Bella. He's just tired. Let's go to the kitchen and have some snacks, shall we?"

We ate and laughed in the kitchen. Talking about Esme's past relationships and how Carlisle and her met.

"So, he was trying to tell me that I had beautiful _green _eyes_, _when in fact I had _hazel _eyes. I don't know if he was just messing with me or we has trying to make small talk. But from that time on, I can neverforgethim." Her eyes stared at the distance and sighed.

"Awww..." Alice and I said in unison. Suddenly a low cough caught our attention.

"Bella, I'd just want to apologize about earlier. It was rude. I'm sorry." He said from under his lashes.

"Y-yeah. N-no problem." I said, dazzled by his beauty.

"Thanks." He smiled a bit and walked out of the kitchen.

"I told you he's just tired." Esme assured me again. From the corner of my eye, I saw Alice scrutinizing my face, and as soon as I turned to look at her, she just gave me an innocent smile.

"Esme, I think I need to go home. My parents must be waiting for me. Tha-" I was supposed to continue when Alice cut me short.

"Yes mother dearest, I suppose I should walk her home." She said in her sweetest voice while batting her long lashes. Wait a minute... sweet voice... batting lashes... formal sentence... She's up to something.

"Well okay. Good night Bella. May all your wishes come true." She said and I swear I felt like she was suggesting something.

"Bye Esme. Thank you again for the gifts. It was very generous of you."

"Don't worry about it, Dear. You are like a daughter to me." She smiled at me reassuringly. I gave her the same warm smile and graciously walked out of the door with Alice by my side.

"Bella, I've been thinking. _Maybe _you have a chance with my brother." She muttered, walking slowly and staring into oblivion. We were just neighbors-my bedroom is even across Edward's bedroom-so maybe the whole slow walking thing was just a move to stall time.

"What do you mean?" I whispered, copying her cool expression. But on the inside, I was shocked as hell to hear it. She _usually_ prevents me into thinking that I have a chance with him.

"I mean... Look, there's only a week left and I think it's okay if you give it a try." She then gave me a sweet smile.

"You should have told me that before, when there was more time." I whispered, still staring ahead.

She abruptly stopped us on my front lawn and made me look at her. "I know, I know. I'm sorry! But I just saw the sad longing in your eyes. And I can't help it. If I need to help you, I will." She said with fervor.

I kept silent for about a minute. "I'll think about it. Good night, Alice." I said walking unto the porch, smiling weakly at her,

"Okay. Good night. Love you!" She said and walked home.

I entered the house and was not surprised to see my parents waiting for me at the couch.

"Hey Honey. How was your day?" Mom asked.

"It was fine. Still the same. Can I rest now? I'm really tired." I said, giving them a weak smile.

"Okay. Night, Honey. You can tell me about that huge box tomorrow." She said and beamed at me. I just smiled in return and walked up the stairs.

I couldn't stop thinking about what Alice said, even when I was already under the covers and ready to have some sleep. What if I did have a chance? Was I willing to risk my _sanity _just to see if I do have a chance? My answer to those questions?

"Alice, I'm in." I cut off the line and placed the pillow over my face.

A/N: No offense to any Taylor Swift fans out there. I'm also a very big fan of Taylor, it's just that I really couldn't think of any other song that would fit. Hope you liked it. Review, Darlings. =))


End file.
